


Beer, Weed and Late Nights

by MeganWrites



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Early season 3, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganWrites/pseuds/MeganWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey blames it on the 8-pack of beer that he and Ian had split, or the 'primo kush' that Ian had scored from his brother, or the natural post-orgasm high that he was still enjoying because he really, really doesn't want to think these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer, Weed and Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' fluffy piece I decided to write. Set early in season three, before the first kiss.

Mickey blames it on the 8-pack of beer that he and Ian had split, or the 'primo kush' that Ian had scored from his brother, or the natural post-orgasm high that he was still enjoying because he really, _really_ doesn't want to think these things.

He tries his best not to because he knows that he shouldn't, but it's late, the stars are out, and on the roof of an abandoned building, sitting on an old mattress with his back pressed against the wall, Ian is sprawled out beside him. Ian's drunk and high, no shirt and his jeans lazily pulled on without being buttoned, his eyes are closed and there's a content smile on his lips.

Mickey can't help it, he thinks Ian looks so fucking beautiful.

His eyes are transfixed on the redhead, watching the way his chest rises and falls, his eyelids fluttering every few minutes, and how his entire body shudders every time a breeze goes past. Mickey wants to touch him, reach out and pull him close, kiss every inch of his body and keep him hidden away in this moment forever.

Ian's eyes blink open and he looks at Mickey, "how long you been sitting there staring?"

Mickey bites his lip and runs his eyes over Ian's body suggestively, "just enjoying the view Firecrotch."

Ian grins widely and reaches up pulling Mickey to lay down beside him. Mickey follows the pull of Ian's arm, laying on his stomach and resting his head on his folded arms. Ian rolls on his side and begins running a hand up and down Mickey's bare back. Normally Mickey would shove Ian away, cuddling tended to be too far for him most nights, but tonight Mickey wants this and he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Do you ever want to get out of the south side?" Ian asks, he tries to make it sound nonchalant but Mickey can tell from his tone this is something Ian thinks about often.

Mickey furrows his brow but keeps his eyes closed, "what do you mean? Like fucking moving?"

"Yeah," Ian says quietly, "I think about it a lot."

Mickey scoffs, "yeah, because you are getting out, heading off to wherever-the-fuck-istan and shooting towelheads. Some of us are fucking stuck here Gallagher."

Ian lets out a long breath and his hand stills, "so you've never thought about it? What you would do, or want?"

Mickey shrugs, and normally that would be all Ian would get, but the weed and alcohol are circling in his system and he figures he has an excuse, "an apartment, in the city." Mickey answers and opens his eyes to see Ian watching him wide eyed, Mickey smirks - Ian hadn't been expecting an answer. "I wouldn't want to leave Chicago," Mickey continues, "but I would want an apartment downtown."

"Why?" Ian's watching him, wide eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. Mickey knows that Ian loves it when he opens up and talks. It doesn't even need to be anything important, once Mickey told Ian his favorite color and Ian grinned so widely that Mickey thought his face would split.

Mickey chuckled at the memory and bit his lip once again, gnawing on it and sorting out his thoughts before he speaks. "I dunno. I mean, the south side sucks but Chicago's still home."

"Why downtown?" Ian pushes the conversation, knowing this type of conversation is rare between them.

"It's busy and bright, always something to do and somewhere to go," Mickey answers quickly, "plus everyone stays the fuck out of your business." He shurgs and looks back at Ian, for some reason he's nervous to see the redheads reaction.

Ian nods as his hand begins running up and down Mickey's back once again, "yeah, I like it downtown."

Mickey smiles, enjoying Ian's soft touch once again and closes his eyes, "what about you Gallagher? Where you want to end up after the army?" Ian's silent for a long moment and Mickey opens his eyes looking up to see Ian's nervous expression, Mickey reaches out and nudges him, "come on man, don't make me be the only one spouting off this girly, dreamy bullshit."

Ian laughs and shakes his head, he lays down on his back once again and stares at the sky, "nothing girly or dreamy about wanting to live in a place where people stay the fuck out of your business."

Mickey laughs along with Ian, missing the warmth of his hand on his back, "so what is it then?" Ian's silent and Mickey pokes his side, "come on, stop being such a bitch about this."

Ian breathes in loudly, "it wouldn't matter." Mickey rolls his eyes and is about to call Ian a liar when the redhead keeps speaking, "I wouldn't care where I ended up, I'd just want to be with someone I care about, someone I..." his voice trails off but Mickey can here the words he doesn't speak; _someone I love._

Suddenly Mickey is thinking all the thoughts he never lets himself. He's thinking about waking up to Ian, so fucking beautiful and sprawled out, lying next to him every morning. He thinks of watching Ian wake up and seeing his tired smile, having lazy morning sex in their bed and eating breakfast together, sharing the paper as they read about the day. He thinks about holding hands and cuddling up together under a blanket as they watch movies, kissing each other slowly and sweetly. He thinks of going to their room at night, wrapping themselves around each other and holding Ian so close as they both fall asleep. He thinks of the two of them, an army prodigy and a south side thug, being so fucking domestic.

For the first time, Mickey let's himself think about a future with Ian. And for the first time he thinks maybe he isn't so fucked for life.

Mickey looks at Ian and realizes he's been silent for a long time, he can see the Ian's nerves are running rampant, probably waiting for Mickey to call him a fag and run away. Mickey swallows and glances around the abandoned roof before making up his mind and breaking one of his rules. He shuffles over to Ian, resting an arm across his chest and pressing his lips against Ian's shoulder. Mickey watches as Ian's muscle relax at Mickey's touch and Ian turns his head to look at him. Ian looks so happy and content as he pulls Mickey closer wrapping his own arm around the older boy, their faces are so close that Mickey can feel Ian's breath on his lips and Mickey's talking before he can even think to stop himself.

"How does downtown Chicago sound?"

Ian grins, "perfect."

Ian's scans his face and his eyes settle on Mickey's lips. Mickey wonders if Ian will try to kiss him, he's already broken so many rules he's not sure he can break another, but he thinks that maybe if Ian tries, Mickey won't stop him.

But Ian doesn't try, he turns his head and pulls Mickey close, burying his head in the crook of Mickey's neck and breathing him in. Mickey holds Ian close and runs a hand through his hair. He feels Ian's breathing even out and Mickey can tell that Ian has fallen asleep again.

So Mickey holds him close, closing his eyes and imagining that they are in an apartment in downtown Chicago falling asleep together and being domestic as fuck. He thinks about a life with Ian and blames it on the 8-pack of beer, the 'primo kush' and the late hour of the night.

But if Mickey's being honest, he's wide awake and he's been sober for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr :)](http://meganwwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
